


You Can Leave Your Hat On

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Hats, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David's got a hat. Liz likes David's hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Leave Your Hat On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #121- Foreplay
> 
> I wrote this in chat today for mustangcandi's birthday. It was inspired by [this picture](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v358/julietm_2002/309454_4422294158095_279882662_n.jpg) of Alimi Ballard. Go see. It is yummy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

David deftly flips the hat onto his head, smoothing the brim low over his brow as he turns in a small circle. Gazing at his reflection, he turns on the smoldering eyes his grandmother always said were his best weapon. He resettles the hat at an angle, almost obscuring one eye. 

"You handsome devil," he murmurs, pouring on the sex appeal.

"You gonna make love to that hat?"

He turns suddenly, a sheepish grin on his lips. "Didn't see you there."

Liz pushes off the doorjamb, walking toward him with a definite swing in her hips. He watches appreciatively as her expression turns from playful to sensual, and it sets his blood boiling. She runs a finger over the brim, her eyes never leaving his. He reaches up to take it off, but her hand at his wrist stops him.

"Leave it," she says, low and husky. 

He raises an eyebrow. 

"Oh, the rest can go," she says, a seductive smile blooming. "But I like the hat."

His smile grows as he steps back a few paces, his finger slowly tracing her path on the hat, ready to put on a show. This kind of foreplay he likes. "Yes, ma'am."

~Finis


End file.
